Mistress Fay
:"You have stolen our spell stone, intruder, and defiled this shrine, bringing darkness into a place of light! Suffering be upon you!" ::— Queen Fay when she met for the first time the Fourth Overlord. Fay, commonly known as Queen Fay, later known as Dark Fay or Ghost Fay depending on the player's alignment based choice, is a uniquely powerful and beautiful fairy revered as the mortal embodiment of the Mother Goddess and queen of the Elven Resistance. Fay is one of the most powerful wizards in all of the world, magically attuned with nature and all the Light Magic creatures in existence. This fairy maiden becomes the third of the Fourth Overlord's mistresses in Overlord II. History Overlord II When you first encounter Fay in Overlord II, she is the queen of the elves and despises everything that the Overlord stands for. But she later offers a temporary alliance against the Glorious Empire, giving the Overlord assistance in finding and charging the Tower Heart. When her first method of charging the heart proves insufficient, Fay offers to let the Overlord drain her of her powers. The draining process twists her mind, turning her into Dark Fay, who is only concerned with evil. The Overlord has the option of over-draining her, which kills her (and gives the Ghost Fay mistress), or taking Dark Fay as his third mistress. If you choose to have her as the First Mistress during the invasion of Empire City, she will provide you with salamanders for your Reds to ride. Netherworld Tower Upgrades : OL2_Tower_Upgrades_Alcoves.jpg|Comparing Alcoves. OL2_Tower_Upgrades_Banners.jpg|Comparing Banners. OL2_Tower_Upgrades_Bed.jpg|Comparing Beds. OL2_Tower_Upgrades_Candles.jpg|Comparing Candles. OL2_Tower_Upgrades_Rider_Statues.jpg|Comparing the Rider Statues. OL2_Tower_Upgrades_Rugs_and_Curtains.jpg|Comparing the Rugs & Curtains. OL2_Tower_Upgrades_Throne.jpg|Comparing the Throne designs. Personality and Traits Queen Fay is the center of an extensive cult of personality and is identified by the members of the Elven Resistance as the mortal embodiment of the Mother Goddess. Indeed, she is a fairy out of the ordinary, characterized by a much more humanoid appearance than the other fairies and able to concentrate within herself an absurdly large amount of magical energy, yet her warrior prowess and leadership skills tend to be depicted by her followers in an extremely exaggerated and unrealistic way. She is a benevolent and selfless ruler, completely dedicated to her mission to save the magical creatures of the world and to repel the enemies of the Elven race in every possible way, even if it means sacrificing her own life; nevertheless her noble title and her extraordinary magical abilities don't make her immune from making serious errors of judgment and naive political maneuvers. As a servant of light and nature, Queen Fay is opposed to corruption in all its forms. Thus she remains above the petty intrigues of politics — even of her own court. Her lack of experience in the political arena has made her unable to judge effectively the character of both her allies and her enemies and to actually find out which is which; because of this shortcoming, she has never been able to see Florian's betrayal or the Fourth Overlord's intention not to keep their truce. During her rule as queen of the Elven Resistance, it was difficult for her to exercise absolute authority over her kingdom and subjects and not infrequently her subordinates felt entitled to take personal initiatives that went against her orders in case they believed that her judgment was compromised. and Emperor Solarius.]] Her presence is anathema to tainted creatures of all kinds. She can drive an imperial legionary to madness with just one look, and rob a bloodthirsty minion of the will to fight with but a gesture. All the benevolent gifts of light are hers to wield; no wound is beyond her skill to mend, and there is no creature of the darkness that she cannot banish. Alas, Fay’s powers recede as the genocidal armies of the Empire and the dark tide of Evil grow stronger and the world cries out in torment. When the powers of darkness and destruction are at their peak, even her mortal form grows weak and her adamantine mind is assailed by doubts and fears. As a being of Light Magic, Fay is opposed to the Fourth Overlord, as he is a being of Dark Magic, and Solarius for his efforts in destroying magic, though ultimately she thinks that the latter is a much greater threat. Transformation Unfortunately, the queen is not destined to remain good and pure forever. In fact, following the fall of the last sanctuary, the queen undergoes a drastic transformation, with two possible outcomes. The selection of the version of Fay she will become is directly influenced by the decision of the Fourth Overlord to either corrupt Queen Fay at the climax of the events in the Wasteland Sanctuary Depths, resulting in her becoming the mistress Dark Fay, or his impulse to kill her using the Evil Presence Spell after corrupting her, resulting in her other alias, Ghost Fay. Dark Fay is the dark and twisted reflection of her original self. Upon her corruption she lost her previous beliefs in good, instead of becoming obsessed with the destruction of both her former Sanctuaries and servants (saying that the elves are idiots) and the Glorious Empire. As Gnarl mentions, Dark Fay is a traditionalist in the sense of evil, especially in the wardrobe department. Ghost Fay is the disembodied spirit of Queen Fay. She's an ethereal entity who haunts the Dark Tower and has developed a romantic obsession toward the same person who murdered her, the Fourth Overlord. Quotations * "Not even the spirit world could help Juno, although I'd be willing to send her there, just to try!" — Ghost Fay about Juno in the Mistress Room. * "Hmmm... You're evil. I'm evil. What's there to talk about? Get in here!" — Dark Fay in the romance scene. * "You have shown generosity towards me Dark One. It is only right that I show the same to you. Prepare yourself for a very, mmmmm, spiritual experience." - Ghost Fay in the romance scene. Quotes about Fay * "Hmm, that Fay's a nice looking wench... Too bad she's a fairy." — Gnarl * "That dark fay thinks she's so tough, but I know her type! All talk and no action!" — Kelda * "What is that Fay creature? She has no style. Anyone can look good in black!" — Juno Gallery Fay_Concept_Artwork.jpg|Concept Artwork of Queen Fay. Queen_Fay_CG_Model.jpg||A CG Model for Queen Fay. OL2 dfay.jpg|Dark Fay. Draining Queen Fay HD.jpg|Draining Queen Fay. Queen Fay.jpg|Queen Fay causing rocks to fall from the ceiling of the Nordberg Sanctuary after being angered by the Fourth Overlord. OL2_fay.jpg|Light Fay Overlord Family Tree 4.png|The Overlord's Family Tree ru:Фева Category:Characters Category:Overlord II Category:Mistresses